This application relates to a novel benzo-heterocycle derivative and more particularly, it relates a composition for preventing and treating cancer or for inhibiting metastasis comprising benzo-heterocycle derivative or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as an active ingredient.
A Cancer (or tumor) is developed by uncontrollable disordered abnormal cell proliferation. Especially, if this tumor shows a destructive growth, invasiveness and metastasis, it is regarded as a malignant cancer. Invasiveness is a character to infiltrate or destroy surrounding tissues, and in particular, a basal layer forming a boundary of tissues is destroyed by the character, resulting in the local spread and sometimes inflow of a tumor through circulatory system. Metastasis means the spread of tumor cells from the original birthplace to other areas through lymphatic or blood vessels. In a broad sense, metastasis also means the direct extension of tumor cells through serous body cavity or other space.
These days, surgical operation, radiotherapy and chemotherapy are widely used for the treatment of cancer singly or jointly. The surgical operation is a way to remove diseased tissues. Thus, tumors in specific regions such as breast, colon and skin can be effectively removed by the surgical operation. However, a tumor in vertebra or dispersive tumor like leukemia cannot be properly treated by the surgical operation.
Chemotherapy blocks cell replication or metabolism, and has been used for the treatment of breast cancer, lung cancer and testicular cancer. Though, patients with cancers who have been treated by chemotherapy have seriously suffered from the side effects of systemic chemotherapy. Motion sickness and vomiting are common but serious examples of all. The side effects of chemotherapy can even affect the life of a patient since they might drop the adaptability of a patient rapidly. Besides, DLT (Dose Limiting Toxicity) is also one of major side effects of chemotherapy, which draws a careful attention in the administration of a medicine. Mucositis is an example of DLT against anticancer agents such as 5-fluorouracil which is an antimetabolic cytotoxic agent, and methotrexate, and anticancer antibiotics like doxorubicin. If a patient suffers seriously from such side effects of chemotherapy, he or she should be hospitalized and given an anodyne for reducing pain. So, side effects of chemotherapy and radiotherapy are the biggest problem for the treatment of cancer patients.
Metastatic spread is a critical determinant for the lethality of cancer. 67 kDa laminin receptor (67LR) is non-integrin type receptor embedded in plasma membrane and associated with cancer invasion and metastasis (Nelson, J. et al. The 67 kDa laminin receptor: structure, function and role in disease. Biosci. Rep. 28, 33-48 (2008)). 67LR is generated from dimerization of its 37 kDa precursor (37LRP) although molecular detail of this conversion process is not understood. 37LRP is identical to ribosomal subunit p40 that is involved in the formation of polysome (Auth, D. & Brawerman, G. A 33-kDa polypeptide with homology to the laminin receptor: component of translation machinery. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89, 4368-4372 (1992)). 67LR is often observed at high level in a variety of cancers (Nelson, J. et al. The 67 kDa laminin receptor: structure, function and role in disease. Biosci. Rep. 28, 33-48 (2008); Menard, S., Castronovo, V., Tagliabue, E. & Sobel, M. E. New insights into the metastasis-associated 67 kD laminin receptor. J. Cell. Biochem. 67, 155-165 (1997)). However, the regulator and molecular mechanism for the membrane residency of 67LR have not been determined yet. In this work, the present inventors found that lysyl-tRNA synthetase (KRS) enhances cell migration and cancer metastasis by stabilizing 67LR at plasma membrane.
KRS belongs to aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases (ARSs) that ligate their cognate amino acids and tRNAs for protein synthesis. These ancient enzymes show pleiotropic functions in addition to their catalytic activities (Park, S. G., Ewalt, K. L. & Kim, S. Functional expansion of aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases and their interacting factors: new perspectives on housekeepers. Trends Biochem. Sci. 30, 569-574 (2005)). Besides, several mammalian ARSs including KRS form a macromolecular complex (Lee, S. W., Cho, B. H., Park, S. G. & Kim, S. Aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase complexes: beyond translation. J. Cell. Sci. 117, 3725-3734 (2004); Han, J. M., Kim, J. Y. & Kim, S. Molecular network and functional implications of macromolecular tRNA synthetase complex. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 303, 985-993 (2003)), which serve as molecular reservoir (Ray, P. S., Arif, A. & Fox, P. Macromolecular complexes as depots for releasable regulatory proteins. Trends Biochem. Sci. 32, 158-164 (2007). to control multiple functions of the component proteins. Human KRS contains unique N-terminal extension involved in the interactions with RNA and other proteins ( ).